1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor device manufacturing and, more particularly, to a fault detection system with a real-time database.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a constant drive within the semiconductor industry to increase the quality, reliability and throughput of integrated circuit devices, e.g., microprocessors, memory devices, and the like. This drive is fueled by consumer demands for higher quality computers and electronic devices that operate more reliably. These demands have resulted in a continual improvement in the manufacture of semiconductor devices, e.g., transistors, as well as in the manufacture of integrated circuit devices incorporating such transistors. Additionally, reducing the defects in the manufacture of the components of a typical transistor also lowers the overall cost per transistor as well as the cost of integrated circuit devices incorporating such transistors.
Generally, a set of processing steps is performed on a lot of wafers using a variety of processing tools, including photolithography steppers, etch tools, deposition tools, polishing tools, rapid thermal processing tools, implantation tools, etc. The technologies underlying semiconductor processing tools have attracted increased attention over the last several years, resulting in substantial refinements. However, despite the advances made in this area, many of the processing tools that are currently commercially available suffer certain deficiencies. In particular, such tools often lack advanced process data monitoring capabilities, such as the ability to provide historical parametric data in a user-friendly format, as well as event logging, real-time graphical display of both current processing parameters and the processing parameters of the entire run, and remote, i.e., local site and worldwide, monitoring. These deficiencies can engender non-optimal control of critical processing parameters, such as throughput, accuracy, stability and repeatability, processing temperatures, mechanical tool parameters, and the like. This variability manifests itself as within-run disparities, run-to-run disparities and tool-to-tool disparities that can propagate into deviations in product quality and performance, whereas an ideal monitoring and diagnostics system for such tools would provide a means of monitoring this variability, as well as providing means for optimizing control of critical parameters.
One technique for improving the operation of a semiconductor processing line includes using a factory wide control system to automatically control the operation of the various processing tools. The manufacturing tools communicate with a manufacturing framework or a network of processing modules. Each manufacturing tool is generally connected to an equipment interface. The equipment interface is connected to a machine interface which facilitates communications between the manufacturing tool and the manufacturing framework. The machine interface can generally be part of an advanced process control (APC) system. The APC system initiates a control script based upon a manufacturing model, which can be a software program that automatically retrieves the data needed to execute a manufacturing process. Often, semiconductor devices are staged through multiple manufacturing tools for multiple processes, generating data relating to the quality of the processed semiconductor devices.
Statistical process control (SPC) techniques are commonly used to monitor the operation of manufacturing processes, systems, or individual manufacturing tools. Commonly, various measurements related to the process being monitored are compiled and analyzed. Fault detection data may include data related to the manufactured devices as well as data related to the operating parameters of the tools. For example, physical measurements, such as line width, or electrical measurements, such as contact resistance, may be used to detect faults in fabricated devices. Tool parameters, such as chamber pressure, temperature, voltage, reactive gas makeup, etc., may be evaluated during the processing of devices in the tool to detect fault conditions with the tools themselves.
Due to the large number tools and processes being performed in a semiconductor manufacturing facility, the volume of fault detection data being collected is extremely high. Typical fault detection systems route the data collected to various fault detection applications. The fault detection applications process the data to identify faults and then store the data and FDC results in databases. One limitation in such systems is that all data paths must be configured such that a particular data collector (e.g., sensor, metrology tool, etc.) knows how to route its data such that the interested consumers receive it. Subsequently, each consumer must be configured to route its results and the raw data for archival purposes. Each consumer must also be configured to send its results to other consumers (e.g., tool operator, engineer, scheduling system, etc.) such that appropriate corrective actions may be taken. As new data collectors and consumers are added to the system, the number of communication paths that must be configured becomes increasingly large. The large number of individually configured data paths gives rise to configuration control problems. The distributed nature of the different databases used to store the raw data and processed results also causes data coordination and accessibility problems.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.